Broken
by Punkkyfish111
Summary: "What..." Kagome comes home after going out from a long day of trying to find the perfect anniversary gift for Inuyasha. Only did she know He wasn't expecting anyone home for another hour. Whats going on? Rated M to be safe. Psst. Kaggie suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Something that I found in my files! Its sad :(**

"What..." Kagome whispered, her heart turning to dust. Her pure, pure white heart that was envied by demons, being shattered. Being turned black. Her bag fell to the floor, the bag that held their one year anniversary present. She was facing this monstrosity, the pathetic being that she called the love of her life. The love of her life that she had just, just, caught cheating.

"Its not what it looks like!" Inuyasha shouted, looking panicked. Really, so now laying over another woman, Kagome's ancestor no less, naked with your cock ready to fuck her, isn't called cheating?

"_Fuck that"_ She thought. Kagome chuckled darkly. Her bangs were covering her deep brown eyes from view, but Inuyasha could smell her tears.

"We were only mated and married for what? A year. A fucking year. Fuck this, WERE YOU PLAYING WITH ME INUYASHA?! WAS I SOME FUCKING TOY THAT YOU COULD PLAY WITH?" Her rage bubbled to the surface, only monsters that had hurt someone she knew and loved faced this fury. This raw power that threatened to destroy anything in her path. Now, it was directed at Inuyasha.

"DID YOU MEAN ANYTHING YOU SAID? DID YOU HAVE TO RIP MY HEART OUT? WHY? WHY YOU BLOODY BASTARD?! TELL ME? DID I DO ANY-FUCKING-THING TO YOU?" She was breathing hard, her heart beat crashing against her chest. Her eyes were now visible, the normal light brown was now nearly black in rage. He tried to reach out, to touch her, to make everything okay. Her hair covered her eyes again.

"DON'T TRY TO FIX ME, OR OUR RELATIONSHIP, ITS BROKEN...Its broken. I'm...broken" She whispered. And walked out the room. Out of Inuyashas life leaving him broken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its shitty, I Only updated because of popular demand! Enjoy!**

I was running, the pain that was a raging fire was still there, sending adreniline down my vains. It was the only thing that was stopping me from breaking down and hurting myself. I knew that if he had truly loved me...he would have come and found me, shouting my name franticly. Tears streaming down my face, I ran through the forest like a madman.

The pain I was voicing was attracting animals, the bad kind. He had broken my soul, the one person who I had trusted with my life and my heart, was the person who had me falling to peices. And want to know the worst thing? I suspected something was going on, oh, I knew, I fucking knew, that he loved that walking-talking-claypot, I just thought that if he wanted to break-up, he would tell me.

That he would be a man about it. But, no, He was a fucking bastard and cheated on me.

But I want to know why. Why? What did I do to him? That bitch tried to bloody kill him! Surely I deserve more...Or, don't I? All I ever did was hurt him. By showing him my apperence when he clearly loved her more then me, even when she was dead.

There was a clearing upahead, a pathway to the ocean that was caressing my hair and sences. It was a glittering blue that mirrored my emotions, it was a sea of sadness. Slowing my pace I walked to the edege. The rocks around the sea had been eroded so the serface was as smooth as marble, it showed my reflection. Was that poor, pitiful girl, me? That girl with rosy cheeks, red rimmed eyes, bright red lips, and black as night hair, Me? I breathed.

"Jesus, I look like a wreck" I whispered, voice broken from sobbing. And with a shudder, I realized that I had nothing left. That I was now a husk of myself, all I had left was a cruel, horrific, pain. I stood, The sun rising over the ocean.

"Would the pain go if I jumped? Would it go if I disappered?" I smiled, faintly. "Should I try?"

And with that I stepped of the side, My body hit the sea with a sickening thud. I slowly went under the water, the monsters watched from the depths. They licked their lips, expecting me to scream, I shocked them by smiling. They watched curiously as I stopped breathing, my expression calm, and brought me to the depths. I had welcomed death with open arms, I wasn't scared anymore.


End file.
